A Hero's Prodigy
by NewAccountInBio
Summary: ((Discontinued)) Meet Jake Silverstone! A boy about to embark on his pokemon adventure! Along the way he will make friends, and battle the evil team rocket. Little does he know, that the fate of his loved ones, not to mention the world, rest on his shoulders alone...
1. Chapter 1, Come forth, Hero!

**Chapter 1**

 **Come forth, Hero!**

 **Hey guys! Here's my first fanfic. I plan for this one to be a good one and to continue on to other regions, if I get good reviews that is. So remember, Review, Read, and Respond!**

 **I do not own any pokemon in this story or actual pokemon. I do, however, own all of my OCs.**

 _The loud roar shook the stadium as the Pidgeot collapsed. The Feraligator stood over it as it's roar was matched by the roar of the crowd._

 _"The winner of the Johto pokemon league! I give you! JAKE SILVERSTONEE!" The said young boy pumped his fist in the air. The Feraligator turned to look at him and opened his jaws to roar again._

" _ **JAKE MICHAEL SILVERSTONE WAKE UP!"**_ _Jake opened his eyes right as he fell smack onto the ground. He groaned before looking to the side. Right next to him was a pair of pink heels. 'Oh-no…' He looked up, grinning sheepishly._

 _"Morning Mom…" The woman standing over him looked down at him with a slight frown before sighing._

" _About time. I've been trying to get you up for 10 minutes."_

 _"Sorry Mom" Jake sat up and rubbed his head._

 _"Well hurry up and get dressed! I don't think you'll want to be late! The professor wants to see you about something." She turned after that and walked out of the room._

 _Jake jumped to his feet before rushing to his closet. A minute later, he was dressed, in record time, in his favorite outfit. A dark-blue jacket with silver highlights zigzagging around it. He had dark-blue jeans, almost black. His shoes were Black and blue with a traditional pokeball on the sides. He looked in the body mirror and saw a teenage boy, 14 years old, staring back at him. This boy was about 5,9. But the thing that made him get strange looks around town was his hair. He had sleet white hair lying in waves across his forehead. The reason for the looks was that his mother had honey-blonde hair, no one new were his white hair came from._

 _He turned and walked to his door, snatching his watch off his dresser as he walked by. He raced down the hall and down the stairs. Sitting at the table was his mother, along with his Eevee, at the site of Jake, Eevee jumped onto the young boys shoulders._

 _"Be back soon mom!" he quickly ran out the door, not giving his mother a chance to respond. Jake's mother just sat there. She blinked before sighing, "I hope he's ready for this…"_

 _Jake tore down the street; he had been working as an assistant at the professor's for a few months now. He just KNEW that it would be worth it! He skidded across the gravel road before turning a corner… and runs smack into someone. He fell backwards on his back, Eevee sprawled on the ground by his head._

 _"Oof!" He shook his head before jumping back up. Eevee jumped back up onto his shoulder._

 _"Eee!" Eevee shook it's head._

 _"Sorry.' Jake looked down at the person he bumped into,or more like crashed into. It was a girl about his age. She had a blue button up t-shirt and a purple skirt. The light bounced off the bright colors hurting his eyes._

 _He reached down and grabbed her hand to help her up. "It's fine." She smiled lightly. Jake reached down to pick her hat up. It was a purple baseball cap with a traditional pokeball symbol. He gave it to her before he took off running again down the street._

 _She watched him before he turned another corner then gasped. "Wait! Was that the boy the Professor wanted to see?!" She groaned before running after him. 'Hey! Wait up!"_

 _Jake stopped outside the lab and fixed his closed. He straightened his jacket before walking in. he was greeted by many of the scientist there that new him. Jake looked around for the professor before seeing him walk into his office. He walked to the office door before knocking._

 _A voice called out from behind the door, "who is it?" Jake cleared his throat before replying._

" _It's me professor."_

" _Oh Jake, Come in!" Jake opened the door and walked in. The professor was a skinny man in a white lab jacket. He was wearing kakis and had wide frame glasses. The professor beamed at him. Jake shook his hand before sitting in the chair across from the professor's desk. The desk was crowded with papers and tubes._

" _So professor, you wanted to see me?" Jake smiled slightly. Eevee hoped off his shoulder onto his lap and curled up, watching the professor. Jake reached down and started to pet Eevee, who let out a sigh._

" _vee…" Elm smiled brightly at Eevee. He was always fond of him._

" _Yes I did. Did Elizabeth give you the details?" Jake frowned._

" _Elizabeth? Who's that? My mother told me that you wanted to see me." Elm gave him a surprised look and opened his mouth to respond before the door opened._

 _Jake blinked in surprise. It was the girl he ran into! "Sorry Professor, but I didn't get a chance to talk to-'She saw Jake and her eyes widened. "You!"_

 _It took a moment to sort everything out. When everything was understood, Elizabeth was sitting in another chair against a wall. She had her arms crossed as she stared at the professor, who had his elbows resting on his desk and his head resting on his hands._

" _Okay… I think I understand." stood up and walked over to a book case. "So I have a request for the two of you. I have a package that contains very important technology that I need for some of my studies here. I need you two to go and retrieve it. Since the day is growing late as it is, you two will spend the night at CherryGrove. The next day, you two will bring the package back to me. If you succeed, you will be rewarded with something you both would like."_

 _Jake nodded before speaking. If you need two body guards to collect these, then there must be a catch." Eevee stared at the professor._

 _Elm looked over at Jake, "You are correct there, there is a catch. You see, there is an organization that is trying to steal some of my work. They are called Team Rocket. They might attack you, which is why I am asking both of you. Jake you have Eevee to help protect you. Elizabeth, you do not have a pokemon, so that is why Jake is going with you. If you accept, you are to leave in an hour, and I will make reservations at the pokemon center there for you both to stay in."_

 _He first looked at Elizabeth, then Jake. Jake grinned. "Evil organization? An adventure? Possible danger? Count me in." They both looked over at Elizabeth." What about you Beth?"_

 _Elizabeth frowned," My name is Elizabeth. And count me in."_

 _The professor nodded. "Well then, I suggest you two go tell your parents and pack. Meet back here in an hour, then you'll go."_

 ** _Well that wasn't good, but wasn't bad. I'll try to make chapters longer soon, this was awful short. So message me if you have any ideas, or just to give me your input! Thanks! -DatEevee1178_**


	2. Chapter 2 Quest!

A Hero's Prodigy

Chapter 2,

Quest!

 **Hallo! Sorry for the wait I've been kinda busy! Well, here's chapter 2 of 'A Hero's Prodigy'! Hope you enjoy! And remember, any feedback is welcome, and if you see a way to make the story better, or have any ideas, or OC's, then message me!**

 **I Do not own pokemon, however, I do own Jake, Elizabeth, and this story's plot!**

Jake sat in a chair in Professor Elm's office. He tapped his foot on the ground and sighed. A small travel bag in between his feet. A small brown lump of fur sat on his shoulder. "Eeeee…"

"Yeah where is she? She's late." The two were being sent out on a mission for the professor and he was getting impatient. Earlier, when Jake and Elizabeth both agreed to going on the mission, the two split up to go ask their parents, or parent in Jake's case. Jake's mom loved the idea of him going out and supported the quest.

Jake drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair, and then the door opened as Elm walked in with Elizabeth behind him. "About time Beth." She glared at him before taking a seat in another chair.

"It's _Eliza_ beth, dweeb." She looked back at the professor, "And my parents are fine with me going to CherryGrove. " Jake nodded.

"So we're all ready professor?" Elm nodded before handing both of them a card.

"These will prove that you have your rooms and are needed to pick up the package. Don't loose them." Jake looked at the green card for a moment before sliding it into his pocket.

"Then we ready. Thanks professor. We'll be back tomorrow." Jake puts his thumb to his nose then flicks his. nose. He grins then turns and walks out.

"Thanks." Elizabeth smiled at him then followed Jake out. A minute later the two stood in front of route 29.

"You ready J?" In answer Jake grinned and Eevee jumped from his head to his shoulder.

"Of course!" He turned to the road and walked forward. 'My first adventure. Let's go.' "So do you have a pokemon?" Eevee's ears perked up and he looked around. Jake didn't take any notice, he was probably just getting used to his new surroundings.

"No, not yet. Hopefully soon though." Elizabeth smiled at that and sighed.

"Idea! How about once you get your pokemon, we can travel together? It would probably be better to travel with someone than alone, right?"

Elizabeth was silent then nodded, "Yeah, sure. Hey, is something wrong with Eevee?" Jake looked back at Eevee. Eevee was staring at a bush with his ears perked straight up. The bush rustled and Jake backed up before Eevee jumped off his shoulder and got in front of him.

"You sure bud?" Eevee looked back at him and a determined expression then nodded.

"vee!" Jake grinned before picking up a stone.

"Watch and learn Beth." Elizabeth frowned and was about to respond curtly but Jake threw the rock into the bush and a moment later a pokemon jumped out angrily. The pokemon had brown fur, like Eevee's, but had a round stomach and white spot on its stomach. It balanced on its tail and glared at Eevee.

"Sentret!" The sentret barked at Eevee before rushing at it using tackle.

"Roll to the left then come up with a tackle!" Eevee rolled to the side but Sentret spun, hitting Eevee with it's tail. Eevee went skidding across the ground and bounced back up. "Quick Attack! Get close to it!" Eevee was enveloped in white and it sprinted at Sentret at high speeds. Sentret spun and swiped it's tail to hit Eevee.

"Slide under!" Eevee ducked and slid under the tail. "Tackle!" Eevee jumped above Sentret and tackled it to the ground. It took a moment but sentret slowly got back up, but with a bruise on it's tail where it hit the ground. It growled before running off. Jake smirked and flicked his nose with his thumb.

"What happened? That pokemon was strong and it ran off with only one hit." Elizabeth walked over frowning.

"Did you notice how Eevee hit it's tail when sentret went flying? Eevee propelled it so it landed on it's tail. A sentret's tail is very sensitive. So hitting it caused a critical hit." Jake smirked. "Another reason to travel together, you don't know much about pokemon." Elizabeth's face flushed with embarrassment.

"You…You… you dweeb!" She crossed her arms and started marching down the road again. Jake laughed and followed. Eevee, who looked very pleased with its self, jumped onto his shoulder. He had a few scrapes but other than that he was fine. Jake dyg around in his bag and pulled out an Oran berry, which he fed to Eevee.

Jake ran to catch up with Elizabeth still smiling. "Sorry Elizabeth, just playing around." Jake rubbed the back of his head and smiled apologetically. Elizabeth stopped walking and turned to him. Jake looked at her in confusment. "Elizabeth what are you-" A fist came in contact with his face and he fell backwards onto the ground. Eevee jumped off of his shoulders before he fell and stared at his trainer for a moment before sighing and sitting down.

"That's what you get you dweeb." She blew on her fist then spun and marched off. A moment later Jake got up slowly. He shook his head before sitting up, then standing up. "Ow, she has a good punch." He shook his head before Eevee jumped back up onto his shoulders. Jake shook his head than ran back up to Elizabeth. "Better?"

"Better." Elizabeth gazed back with a cocky grin. "I take self-defense lessons so I can fight." Jake sighed before rubbing his face.

"No joke." Eevee laughed softly but stopped when Jake glared at him.

"Elizabeth sighed. "Sorry, but you deserved that. But can I ask you something?" With a nod from Jake, she smiled. "I know I don't know a lot about pokemon, but once I get mine, could you teach me? I don't need to know every little detail, but I just want to know a bit so I'm not completely useless, ya know?" Jake nodded.

"Deal." Jake smiled and looked back forward. "So any idea how long it will take to get there?"

"Elizabeth took out her map and looked at her watch. "About 5 hours."

"Come on!"

"Vee!"

Jake groaned. They had been walking for _hours_! Eevee was resting in his pokeball. His pokeball was a premier ball, polished to a sparkling white that hurt to look at in the sun.

Elizabeth chuckled, "we're almost there you big baby. Only another few minutes."

Jake crossed his arms grumbling. He just wanted to get there and sign in to the hotel, preferably getting some food first. Jake squinted. A little bit away he saw the top of a building pocking out from the tree tops. "Is that…"

"Yep, There's Cherrygrove."

 **Yay! First battle scene and whatnot. Sorry about it being short, i was rushed. I promise, I hope, that future chapter wills be longer! So if you have any ideas or OC's, or just want to tell me your input, message me!-DatEevee1178**


	3. Chapter 3, The Package!

**A Hero's Prodigy**

 **Chapter 3,**

 **The package!**

 **Hey guys! DatEevee1178 here with chapter 3! This chapter should be longer than the last two if the length of them bothered you. So I haven't got any OC's or any plot ideas so yea. But anyhow, any reviews are welcome; if you see a mistake tell me and I'll do my best to fix it. So remember, review and respond! Without further ado…**

Jake gazed up at the buildings towering over him. He let out a short whistle and laughed, "Those are some tall buildings." The girl next to him snorted.

"You're such a dweeb." She laughed at Jake but couldn't help but feel amazed by the buildings around them as well.

"Shut up Elizabeth. So where's the hotel where we had our reservations at?" Elizabeth pulled her map out of her pocket and unfolded it. She studied it for a moment before refolding it and stuffing it back in her pocket.

"About 20 minutes away. It's called Hotel Eloise. Let's hurry before it gets too dark." She briskly turned and started walking down the road. Jake held back and pulled a white pokeball off of his belt. He enlarged it then tossed it in the air. A bright light came out of it and out of the light came a small ball of brown fluff. Jake caught the pokeball and clipped it back onto his belt.

"Sorry Eevee, but we're almost there." Eevee uncurled itself then sat down and yawned. he shook his head before jumping onto Jake's shoulder. Jake took off at a light jog to catch up to Elizabeth. He slowed down as he neared her till he was walking next to her. "I'm going to wake up early tomorrow to go get the package, then I'll meet you at the entrance we came in at."

Elizabeth nodded. "Okay, that works cause it takes me a while to get ready. You might also want to make a stop at the pokemon center while you're at the pokemart, Eevee might be a bit banged up from the battle with that sentret." Jake nodded and looked over at Eevee.

"Yea. You hear that buddy? We'll get you checked up on tomorrow." Eevee looked at her and nodded.

"Vee!"

"Here we are." Jake turned to look at the building they stopped next to. He nodded then walked in. What he saw left his mouth hanging. The Ceiling had a crystal chandelier and was shining in the light. The whole place looked like it was made for people like the professor.

Jake shook his head and looked over at Elizabeth, who was likewise had her eyes wide and was staring at all the expensive glasses and clocks and whatnot. Jake laughed and shook her shoulder to snap her out of it. "Hey Beth, come on!" Elizabeth shook her head and glared at him.

"It's _Eliza_ beth dweeb." She crossed her arms and huffed. Jake ignored her and walked over to one of the attendants at the main desk.

"Excuse me, but we have reservations here for two rooms." The attendant looked him over then smirked and scoffed.

"Are you sure you have the right hotel _sir_?" The attendant's "Sir" was practically dripping with sarcasm. Hearing this, Jake pulled the professor's card out of his pocket and showed it to him.

"Yes I'm sure. The esteemed professor Elm himself reserved us two rooms." The attendant's eyes widened and he gulped before smiling nervously. Elizabeth walked over smirking and pulled out her own room card.

The attendant looked over at her nervously before looking back at Jake, "O-Of course you do sir. I apologize for questioning you. What are your room numbers?" Elizabeth answered before Jake could.

"Rooms 328 and 331." The attendant nodded quickly.

"Follow me to your rooms." He walked out from behind the desk and approached an elevator. Jake smirked and followed him as Elizabeth had her arms crossed and had a triumphant grin on her face, walked next to him. The attendant pressed the elevator button and the door opened. The two teens walked in first with the attendant following.

The attendant pressed the 3rd floor button and the elevator doors closed before it started moving up. A minute later the door opened and the three walked out onto the third floor. The attendant walked down the hall before stopping at room 331. Elizabeth nodded at Jake muttering a, "Good night." before walking into her room and closing the door.

Jake followed as the attendant kept on walking and then stopped at another door. "Thanks." Jake nodded at the attendant who was rubbing his fingers. "Nice try, next time you want a tip, don't count people out just by their looks." Jake smirked before going into his room and closing the door.

Jake looked around the room, it wasn't much. A bed, a small fridge, a TV, and a desk with a light on it. The bed had dark red comforters and the pillows were white. Jake yawned and Eevee jumped off his shoulder onto the bed. Jake took his bag off and set it next to the bed. He got undressed down to his underwear then folded his clothes and put them back in his bed. He set his poketch to wake him up at 6 the next morning then crawled under the covers. Eevee curled up next to his head and yawned. "Vee."

"Good night Eevee.""

Jake narrowed his eyes and looked around. He didn't recognize where he was. Heck, he didn't understand where he was! It seemed like he was floating in the air but he could feel solid ground beneath his feet. He looked down at himself and saw he was fully dressed. Strange, he didn't remember getting dressed…

He cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted, "Hello!? Anyone there!?" There was no response for a minute, and Jake started to assume he was alone before he saw a huge figure approach him. Jake looked at it for a moment then felt another presence behind him and turned around, seeing another giant figure. He couldn't make them out, seeing how they were covered in mist, but he felt an… aura of power around them.

"The three have been found," Jake jumped as he heard a voice. Well, _heard_ isn't the right word. The voice seemed to come from his head. "The world is under great danger." The voice sounded deep, like a male.

"The three chosen must be united to fight off the growing darkness." A different voice sounded in his head, this one sounded female.

"The three are different, yet the same," The male again.

"The three are strong, yet weak," The female.

"They must prove themselves worthy…"

"...or the world…"

"...and universe…"

" **Shall be no more!"** The two voices spoke in unison. Something appeared out of the sleet, showing an image. Three figures surrounded by dozens more. Two of the three, however, were glowing. One in gold, the other in silver. The image faded away and the two huge figures, who Jake assumed the two voices came from, started to fade out of view.

"Wait! What do you mean?" Jake ran after one of them, but the more he ran the farther away the figure got. His body suddenly pitched forward and he fell. A moment later there was a splash and he was submerged in water. Jake struggled for a moment before his body went limp and he felt himself losing consciousness. Right before he faded away, he heard the two voices speak in unison one last time,

" **The three, will save us all**."

Jake shot up from his bed, no, not his, the hotels. He was breathing deeply and had sweet running down his forehead. Jake looked around and took a shaky breath. He put his head in her hands as he rested his elbows against his knees. 'What was that? A vision? What the heck was it…? No… It must have been a dream. Yea, that's it, just a dream…'

Jake looked up and glanced over at the clock on the bedside table. It read 6:42 am.

He shook his head before getting out of bed and reaching for his clothes. He grabbed his shirt and was about to pull it over his head when he got a whiff of it. "Ugh!" He shook his head and crunched up his nose. He looked around and spotted a washer near the bathroom door. Jake gathered up his clothes and tossed them in the washer. He set the washer then walked into the bathroom. While his clothes were washing, he might as well do the same for himself.

About 10 minutes later, Jake stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He pulled his clothes out of the washer and put them in the dryer. While he waited, he made the bed, and explored the room, snagging any of the small bottles of shampoo, body wash, or soap. By the time he had a dozen or so bottles, his clothes were done and he pulled them out of the dryer. He got dressed then walked out of the room. He took the elevator down to the first floor, and promptly left. He saw the attendant from the previous night in the lobby and smirked at him, causing the attendant's face to go red with anger.

Once outside, Jake took a deep breath and released Eevee from his white pokeball. The hotel didn't allow pokemon in the lobby. Eevee yawned before hopping onto his place on Jake's right shoulder. Jake chuckled "Come on buddy, let's get that package and you to the pokemon center. Jake started walking down the road, taking in the sites around him. The town was definitely busier than Newbark Town.

Jake spotted all sorts of pokemon out, walking next to their trainers. Most of he didn't know. One of which was a short version of a giraffe. I's front end was yellow and back was brown, and its tail ended in a ball… With a face? Wow.

After seeing a variety of new pokemon, he spotted a red building at the end of the street with a big red pokeball over it. "There it is buddy, let's get you checked out." Jake looked over at Eevee and smiled. While he was distracted however, he failed to notice the man in black standing in an ally way.

"I have eyes on one of them." The man spoke into a walky talky. "Yes, the boy." Got it." The man put it away before stepping out of the ally and started following Jake.

Jake stepped into the pokemon center and looked around. It had a few trainers around laughing and joking around. He walked up to the counter where a nurse was standing. She had pink hair and had a cheery smile.

"Welcome to the pokemon center, is there something I can do for you?" Jake nodded and Eevee jumped off his shoulder onto the counter.

"Can you do a quick check up on Eevee for me?" The lady nodded.

"Yes but I need your Eevee's pokeball." Jake nodded before pulling the premier ball off his belt and returning Eevee. HE handed it to the Nurse and she walked into the back room. Jake turned and walked over to some couches and sat down. HE looked around before he heard a voice.

"Hey you!" He looked around before spotting the group of trainers. One of them was looking over at him and was waving him over. "Over here!" Jake stood up and walked over.

"What's up?" The one who waved him over smiled.

"Your new here, I've never seen you in here before."

"Yep, I'm here from Newbark town on business for Professor Elm." The kid blinked and his eyes went wide. "Wow, for Elm. You must be pulling my leg." The kid laughed. "The name's Josh." He put his hand out to shake. Jake shook his hand.

"Jake Silverstone. And I wasn't messing with you. Look." He reached into his bag and pulled out the Professor's card that was to get him the package." Josh was about to speak but the intercom interrupted him.

"Jake, your pokemon are ready." Jake nodded before looking over at Josh.

"Well it was nice to meet you, see ya." Jake nodded at Jake before walking over to the counter. Josh responded before turning back to his friends.

"See you." As Jake was walking over to the counter, he saw a man in all black walk into the pokemon center. He got a bad vibe from the man but shrugged it off. HE went up to the counter where the nurse was with Eevee's pokeball.

"Your Eevee is just fine." Jake smiled.

Thanks." He grabbed the premier ball and let Eevee out before clipping it back onto his belt. He turned and started to walk out of the center when he saw the man in black stand up and follow him. Jake frowned but kept on walking. He went out and went to the building next to the center. The building was smaller than the center, and had a blue pokeball above it, the pokemart. Jake walked in and went up to the counter. HE had to wait for the man to finish with another customer before he got to Jake.

"Hello there young man, how can I help you?" Jake pulled out the professor's card and showed it to the clerk.

"I'm here to pick up the package for Professor Elm." Jake smiled as the man inspected the card before he nodded and went into the back room. He came back a minute later with a small package.

"Here you go, give the Professor my best would you?" Jake nodded and put the package in his bag.

"I will, thanks." Jake walked out of the center and saw the sun shining over one of the buildings. "Come on Eevee, let's not keep Elizabeth waiting."


	4. Chapter 4, A Rocket Showdown!

**A Hero's Prodigy,**

 **Chapter 4,**

 **A Rocket Show Down!**

 **Hey there everyone, how was last chapter? Was it long enough? This chapter should be about the same length, and if you want future chapters to be longer, just tell me. SO I haven't been getting any feedback, what do you all think? Any suggestions?**

 **Disclaimer (I forgot one last chapter, sorry!): I do not own pokemon, but I do, however, own Jake, Elizabeth, and this stories plot.**

Elizabeth stood at the entrance to CherryGrove town. She tapped her foot, impatient. "Where is he…?" She looked down at her watch. Jake was late. After he got the package he was supposed to meet her here so they could get back to NewBark town. She's been standing there for a good 20 minutes. She was going to give him a word or two once he got there…

Her thoughts here interrupted when she saw a group of men in black walk out of an ally way and take off down a street, she didn't know why she noticed this, she was about to turn back to the entrance when a small explosion went off and a cloud of dust kicked up from the way the group of men went. She saw a small purple pokemon get thrown out of the street, bruised and beaten. A red beam hit it before she could take a step and returned it back to wherever it came from. She frowned and started walking to where the battle was.

"This ought to be interesting."

Jake walked down the street, Eevee on his shoulder. The man in black from before was still following him, and two more men dressed the same joined in the little game of follow the leader. The three men had blood-red R's on all of their shirts, right on their chests. The bottom right of the R had a small line dripping down it, like running blood...

Jake turned onto a different street that was almost empty of people. Jake walked down the left side of the street but suddenly stopped. Two men in black stepped out from an ally way in front of him and another stepped out from a shop.

The three behind him stopped and spread out so he had nowhere to run. Eevee jumped off his shoulder, ready for a fight. Jake crossed his arms and looked around at all the men. One of them had a yellow stripe running from his left shoulder to his chest. He had bright blue hair and had a sadistic smirk. His red R had orange flames around it. Guessing that he was the leader, Jake faced him. "What do you want?" The one with the stripes snapped his fingers and all the men in black pulled out pokeballs.

"Well isn't that a good question. 'What do we want?' We want many things, like the world's strongest pokemon, our organization to be feared, and for everyone to know the strength of Team Rocket." Jake's eyes widened and he stepped back and gazed around when he said Team Rocket. He looked at the blood-red R's. 'So that's what the R's stand for!' The man laughed and continued, "But what we want at the moment, is that package that you so kindly picked up for us." Jae nodded as if thinking about it.

"Although that sounds tempting, no." The man nodded and the other five men threw out there pokemon. Three Rattatas, a Bellsprout, and a Pidgy. The man stepped back and crossed his arms.

"If you won't give it to us willingly, then we'll be forced to take it!" He pointed at Jake and Eevee. "Take care of these annoyances." The four ground pokemon rushed Eevee while the Pidgy took to the sky.

A Rattata used quick attack to get behind Eevee and tried to use bite. "Eevee, jump!" Eevee jumped out of the way of the Rattata, but was right in the path of the Pidgy as it dived at Eevee with a peck. Eevee was sent to the ground a skidded for a moment before jumping back up. As soon as he stood back up however, a vine whipped him across the face sending him flying into a Rattata's tackle. Eevee slowly got up and faced his opponents.

"Eevee use sand attack to blind the Pidgy then use quick attack to send it to the ground!" Eevee went running to the bird and kicked dirt up at it, blocking it's view. IT panicked and started to rub it's wings against its eyes to clear out the dirt. Eevee jumped up and tackled it to the ground, causing it to hit one of the Rattatas that failed to dodge, and to give off a loud bang and kicking up a bunch of dust. Eevee then used quick attack to knock that Rattata into the air, then jumped and tackled it, sending it flying. It went flying down the street, and when Jake watched it, it plowed over another group of three men in black that were rushing over at them. The Rattata landed at the end of the street, knocked out. The man in black that sent it out returned it, but the three new ones sent out a Pidgy, Sentret, and another Rattata. Eevee backed up to Jake and the two of them backed up against the side of a building. The remaining 7 men in black circled around him while the leader stood back, watching.

"Eevee! Let's try out that new move of yours!" Eevee glanced at him and nodded. "Use shadow ball at the ground!" Eevee opened his mouth and an orb of black energy formed in his jaws. The men in black noticed what he was doing and their pokemon rushed Eevee, attempting to all attack him. Eevee jumped into the air as all the pokemon reached him, and they all ran into each other and got bunched up into a big mess. Eevee launched the orb down at the pile of pokemon and an explosion rang out, kicking up a huge dust cloud. Eevee landed in front of Jake and stood straight, but Jake knew he couldn't stand up much longer; Eevee was covered in bruises and was breathing heavily. Jake studied Eevee, and thought he saw a flash of red on his fur.

When the dust cloud cleared, Jake saw all of the pokemon were launched in separate direction. At least 4 were knocked out and 2 others were too injured to continue. The remaining pokemon slowly stood back up. It was one of the Rattatas. Its trainer ran up behind it and stood at the ready. The Rattata rushed Eevee, but collapsed and fainted along the way. The man gritted his teeth and backed up. The leader stepped forward and was giving Jake a cocky smile, clapping his hands as he fearlessly stepped up in front of all his men.

"Well done. It's not every day you meet a trainer that can take on eight pokemon at once and win. Well done. In fact, I have a proposition for you." Jake frowned.

"What kind of proposition?" The man spread his arms and gave Jake a wide, confident smile.

"I'm offering you a high position in Team Rocket of course. We could use someone like you in our ranks. I guarantee you that you will have a high rank in our organization. Along with powerful pokemon. So what do you say?" Jake blinked in astonishment. This man, who had attacked them, was offering him a position. Jake stared at the man before bursting out laughing. The man blinked at Jake and his face turned red with anger. "What are you laughing at?!" Jake doubled over and rested his elbows against his knees. After a minute or so he straightened out and looked up at the man.

"You! Do you seriously think, that after you attack and threaten me, that I would join you? Man you must really be stupid." Jake chuckled and grinned as the man clenched his fists tightly. The man grabbed a pokeball off his belt and looked at Jake with a look of rage and shouted.

"That's it you stupid little brat! I gave you a chance but now you're done for! NO ONE. Mocks me!" The man threw his pokeball up. When the bright light seceded, Jake took a step back and Eevee backed up a few steps. The two stared on in horror as they saw the pokemon before them.

"Machoke!" The giant fighting-type roared and looked down at Eevee with a look that screamed 'DIE'. The Machoke was easily as tall as Jake, which was pretty tall. Before Jake could blink, the Machoke was in front of Eevee, and karate chopped him. Eevee went flying into the wall behind Jake and he turned to look at Eevee in astonishment.

"Eevee!" Jake quickly pulled Eevee's premier ball off his belt and returned him. NO sooner than Eevee disappeared into the red beam, did Machoke's arm crash into the spot where Eevee had been but a moment later. Jake staggered back and stumbled to the ground. He crawled backwards as the leader looked down at him.

"Machoke! Finish this piece of trash!" Machoke turned to fix it's stare on Jake and lunged at Jake. Jake put his arms over his head as he felt the blow strike his arms and he was sent sprawling to the side. The Machoke walked over to him and pulled it's fist back to deliver the finishing punch. Jake closed his eyes, waiting for the blow.

"Pidgeot! Aerial Ace!" A rush of wind blew by and Jake opened his eyes in time to see the huge fighting-type to be sent sprawling. A huge bird landed in front of him with its wings spread out. Jake heard footsteps running over to him as he started to feel dizzy. His head started spinning, and he heard voices.

"Jake...Stay...not..." The voice sounded light, feminine. He heard a second voice.

"Pidgeot!...wing!...Use...Cover..." It sounded familiar. Loud, male. Jake felt himself being moved and being propped. That slight movement is what sent him over the edge into unconscious.

Jake clenched his eyes and groaned. His hands clutched at the sheets-wait... Sheets? Since when was he in a bed? Jake opened his eyes slowly and raised a hand to his head. He felt weird. His head was fuzzy and unfocused. White. All he saw was white.

"Jake?" There was voice to his side. Jake tried to turn his head to the left but when he tried he flinched. His shoulder was sore and cramped. A head entered his field of view and it beamed down at him. "Hey there dweeb. Sleep well?" It was Elizabeth. Jake suddenly shot up, accidentally head butting Elizabeth. "Hey! Watch it." She backed up and rubbed her head. "About time you woke up. You've been here for two days."

Jake blinked at her. He's been out for two days? Well, that explains the cramps. Jake put a hand on his head and shook his head before responding. "What... What happened?" Elizabeth took a seat in a chair next to his bed.

"You tried to fight some thugs. And I can say you did a good job of it. You and Eevee took down eight pokemon before getting moped by that Machoke." At the mention of his friend, Jake's eyes widened. Seeing his expression, Elizabeth quickly assured him, "Don't worry, Eevee's fine. He was taken into the pokemon center and was treated. He'll be fine, just some bruises left over. Now back to story time. I saw what was going on around the time you took out the first Rattata, so I rn to the pokemon center for help. I ran into Josh, someone who claimed to meet you, and he came with me to help rescue you."

Jake nodded. "So how bad is it?" Elizabeth shrugged before answering.

"One broken rib, a lot of bleeding, and internal bleeding, normally it would take weeks to heal." Jake frowned and looked at her, confused.

"Normally?" Elizabeth nodded and gave him a weird look.

"Yea, you're completely healed. No special treatment, your wounds just... vanished." Jake lifted his arms up in front of him. He had a theory. He had to check. He pulled his hospital gown's sleeve up and looked at his arm. It was clear. No scar.

Jake had gotten the scar when he was 12, a wild Pidgy was attacking Eevee. Jake had rushed over and started throwing rocks at the bird pokemon then picked Eevee up to protect him. The Pidgy attacked Jake and had left a giant gash on his fore arm, about 4 inches long. It healed, it wasn't to bad, but it was bad enough to scar.

Now the scar was gone. Erased by whatever had managed to erase his wounds. Elizabeth stood up and smirked. "I'll go get everyone else." Jake gave her a confused look before opening the door and walking out, a minute later, the door burst open and small blur of brown came flying in. Eevee landed on his lap and cuddled up against Jake. Someone walked in a minute later, and Jake noticed with a start that it was Josh, the trainer he met at the pokemon center and the person who had saved him. Elizabeth walked in after him and took a seat where she was a minute before. Josh grabbed another chair and dragged it over to the bed and sat in it.

"Hey there champ, how ya feeling." Josh cracked a smile and Jake nodded.

"Surprisingly, like I could do all that over again." Josh laughed.

"Yea, your special healing thingie did the trick. You're all better. Didn't stop you from staying out for two days though." Jake looked down at Eevee and laughed, noticing he was asleep. Elizabeth noticed Eevee and smiled.

"He hasn't slept ever since he got out of the pokemon center." Jake nodded and looked at the desk next to his bed. One it was his clothes, with his belt on top of it. He grabbed the premier ball off of the belt and returned Eevee.

"So if I'm all good, what are we waiting for? Let's go back home."


	5. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Hey people! First off this is not a chapter, just an author's note. Na I want to apologize for not posting in a while. I had my vacation and was busy. I guess I kind of loss track. Hehe...**

 **So yeah the next chapter is being typed as your reading this and I'm hoping will be up soon.**

 **Also, I'm going to try and get a schedule going. Try and post a new chapter every Monday, then later on a new one every Monday and Thursday/Friday. So yeah.**

 **Once again, I'm sorry for being gone.**

 **I also updated the last chapter.** **Noticed a few mistakes when I read it so chapter 4 should be back up along with this note.**


	6. Chapter 5, The Chosen's Power!

A Hero's Prodigy,

Chapter 5,

The chosen's power!

 **So here's chapter 5. A plot builder if I ever saw one! I would of cut it short, but I thought that this should be longer since I haven't posted in a while. So enjoy! Follow if you like what your reading!**

 **I do** **not** **own pokemon. I do however, own Jake, Elizabeth, Josh, and this stories plot.**

Jake rubbed the back of his neck while he waited for Elizabeth and Josh. Josh went back to the pokemon center to pick up the rest of his pokemon, while Elizabeth was simply buying herself a coffee. After getting released from the hospital and by much surprise to Jake, Josh decided to accompany he and Elizabeth back to NewBark town. Josh wanted to talk to the professor about something.

Jake hadn't been telling the whole truth when he told the others he was completely fine. Yeah, physically he was fine, except for a few sores that is. But what bothered him was how close to death he was, and this was only his first trip outside of NewBark town. Also his miraculous recovery. Jake had talked to a few of the nurses and none of them had seen anything like this, except one of the older nurses. She had said that a friend in Ecruteak city told a tale of a teenage girl had been brought to the hospital in an emergency state, cuts all across her arms an face, a big scar running down her fore arm... At the forearm point he stopped listening. A large scar on the forearm, just like his. It must have been a coincidence. Jake tuned back in when the lady explained how the next day she was perfectly fine. No marks, no scar.

Jake rolled up his sleeve of his jacket, the hospital nurses had cleaned and repaired his clothes for him while he was out, and gazed at his forearm. Yeah, he was glad the scar was gone and all, but it felt like he lost a piece of his past. A big point in his history. "I'm back. Hey, what'cha looking at?" Jake rolled his sleeve back down and turned around to see Josh standing behind him.

"Nothing." Jake shook his head before looking back up at the sun. "Did you see Elizabeth on your way back?" Josh shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Nope. How long does it take a girl to get coffee?" Josh mumbled.

"About as long as it takes you goofballs to add 2 plus 2." Jake turned to see Elizabeth walking over to the two.

"Not our fault you're slow." Jake rolled his eyes at the two before turning away.

"Come on you kids, you can fight later. If our parents don't kill us first." He smirked as he walked underneath the giant exit sign that had in big bold letters, ' **You Are Now Leaving CherryGrove City. Come Back Soon.'** He heard Elizabeth groan behind him as he brought up their parents. The two were expected to be back days ago. The professor was informed of the situation and why it was taking so long for his two helpers to return with his package, but the two's parents were kept in the dark, but were told that the two would return today.

Behind Jake, he heard the other two of their cherry little group bickering. Again. The two would fight about everything. Best pokemon types, best coffee brand, celebrities, everything. He tuned it out and looked down at his belt, specifically the white pokeball hanging there. Jake kept on thinking back to what almost happened back in CherryGrove and winced. Yeah... He would have to leave Eevee behind with his mom next time. Eevee was technically her pokemon anyway.

If Jake could cut his ears off, he would of. Elizabeth and Josh had found something they both like... The opposites of each other. And this was apparently big, because it had quickly turned from bickering at each other to a who-can-yell-louder match. Jake had tried to intervene a few times, only to have hard looks turned his way. Good news was, they were almost home. Hopefully next time the professor would send him alone. Or on something that might not get him killed. He didn't want a repeat if he had a choice.

"Well, psychic types can at least hit normal types! Ghost goes right through them!" Elizabeth all but screamed at Josh.

"So what? Normal types can't hit ghost types either!" Josh retorted with a snort, "Ghost type is completely immune to normal. Is psychic type immune to anything?"

Elizabeth was about to shout at him, but Jake interrupted before she could say anything else. "Hey guys! There's NewBark town!" That shut them up. The two fighters turned to see where Jake was pointing. Elizabeth broke into a wide smile as she saw her home town.

"Good. Less time with you two losers!" Josh was about to respond to that before Jake grabbed his arm and shook his head. Jake slowed down and let Elizabeth get a small lead on the two boys before he started walking again. Underneath his breath he mumbled to Josh.

"Give her a break for wanting this to end as soon as it can. She was expecting a quick mission to pick up something for Elm, and get back. The Team Rocket fight spooked her." Josh gave Jake a weird look.

"And how would you know that?" Jake shrugged before smiling slightly.

"I know how to read body language well. Helped out avoiding bullies in school. It's hard to see, but she has a bit of an edge to her movements, like she's constantly on the lookout. She's standing at a way that at a moment's notice she could move quickly." Josh nodded, dumbfounded. Jake patted his shoulder before picking up his pace to catch up with Elizabeth. "Come on, let's catch up with her or she'll snap at us for being slow." Josh chuckled slightly before following Jake. The two guys quickly caught up with Elizabeth.

Jake saw a figure walk out of town, heading towards them. Jake was about to point them out when a bright light suddenly flashed in his eyes. His legs buckled and he fell forward. Voices called out to him. Hundreds. Two stood out, calling his name. Josh and Elizabeth. He tried to reach out to them, but found he had no control of his body. The two voices were drowned out as the hundreds of voices got louder, deafening him.

He couldn't make sense of most of it, but what he heard disturbed him.

"Swift save us!'

"The chosen one will push the darkness away!"

"Swift hurry!"

"Swift help!"

These voices were calling out for help. As he listened closer, he could pick out some background noise in each voice. The noise... sounded like pokemon cries. The voices started overlapping as they got more frantic, making it impossible to understand.

His pure white view started flashing. White, then grey, then white and then black. The blackness flicked back to white before going back to black. The last voice from the white he heard came from a young voice, "The three will save us, and the chosen shall lead them."

His vision turned pith black after that, and a loud chuckle rose up. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he heard that chuckle. It felt like he was standing in front a pit, with a rope tied around him, coaxing him into the pit.

"So they call out to their chosen one. The chosen leader has such a strong power, but can't control it...Pathetic. So sad." Jake heard a rustle behind him as a huge gust of wind hit him. Along with the wind came the screams of pokemon and human alike. But two stood out. The scream of a Human and Riolu. He knew of Riolu because he once visited his grandparents' in Sinnoh and they had a Riolu there.

But these two voices weren't in pain like the others. This was a battle cry. He heard that human voice before, but couldn't place it. But then the oddest thing happened. The two voices merged and became one, a mix of pokemon and human.

A small bit of gold appeared in his view; it seemed to battle the dark until it became big enough to show him an image. The image showed a golden Riolu, platinum colored eyes stared at him with a serious expression. The Riolu raised it's arm in front of him, showing a symbol on the back of it's hand. Before he could see what it was, a wave of darkness overwhelmed the gold aura and destroyed it, replacing the gold with black, again.

Suddenly, something seemed to be pulling at his mind, pulling him backwards. He felt a sudden burst of cold, before he started floating away, but... His body stayed where it was. He could see his body floating where it was, his mind leaving his body. He looked down at himself, able to move again, and he was... transparent? Yeah, transparent. He turned to see where he was being pulled, seeing a stream of blood energy. He followed the stream, and was not happy at the source. The stream was pulling him into a pit of fire, a hole of death.

The eerie voice from earlier laughed as it pulled him to his death. "Enjoy the ride." Jake closed his eyes as he neared the fire, only to feel a burst of energy as he changed direction. He opened his eyes to see the red flow had been disrupted by a flow of pure white energy. The white energy surrounded him and pulled him away from the fire. "NO!" the voice screamed in rage as he was encircled by the white energy. The energy formed a sphere around him as it pulled him in the direction of his body... and pulled him past it. Another body floated nearby, and the energy pulled him towards it.

Jake didn't have time to see the body, only a flash of gold before he was pulled into the body. The last thing he knew was an old and ancient voice speaking to him. "You have been gifted the power. Now Chosen one, become who you were destined to be."

With a gasp, Jake opened his eyes. His fists clenched below him, digging into the sheets of... wait... Sheets? Jake sat up, confused. How... How did he get there? The last thing he remembered was trying to catch up with Elizabeth and then... And then... Nothing... He remembered nothing after that. But he seemed fine. Nothing hurt. Jake looked down at himself as he sat. He was wearing a black t-shirt and shorts.

He moved his legs to the side of the bed before standing. He felt... different. Jake absentmindedly scratched at the back of his right hand, before catching himself and looking at it. On his hand was a weird symbol.

The symbol was a circle with a diamond inside of it, the top and bottom crossing to the outside of the circle. The top corner that was outside the circle was shaded in with with gold, the bottom with light blue, swirling with dark blue. Inside the diamond was a big blue S with a line cutting across it diagonally, connecting the two ends. A small wind symbol sat in each of the closed areas of the S.

Jake knew the symbol was important, that he needed to hide it. His regular attire was hanging on the back of a nearby chair. He quickly got dressed before taking a look around the room for the first time. It was a simple room, a white bed with blue walls. A window on the far side of the room and a table on the bedside. A closet on the other end of the room with a tall mirror against the wall next to it. Sitting on the dresser was just what he was looking for, just like they were put there for him. A pair of black fingerless gloves with a gold S on the top of the gloves, right where his symbol was... Strange...

He pulled the gloves on, the gold S fitting right where the symbol was on his right hand, the gloves fit perfectly, and in his opinion, looked great with his attire. Maybe it was time for a new one... He would keep his silver, but maybe exchange his blue for gold. He shook his head and laughed, here he was, just waking up from whatever, and thinking about getting new clothes. Well when he thought about it, his jeans seemed to short all of a sudden, like he had grown an inch or so.

Jake walked over to the door, turned the handle, and stepped out. He quickly recognized the place; it was Professor Elm's lab. He would recognize this place anywhere. He took a look around and started heading to the prof. office, if someone knew what had happened to him, he would know.

He approached the office door and knocked. He heard Elm mutter before shouting through the door. "The lab is closed until further notice!" Jake frowned and knocked again. He heard the squeak of the prof. old chair rolling away from the desk and the professor's footprints approach the door. The door opened to show the professor. "I said that the-"He blinked and looked at Jake, the two were now the same height and his sudden appearance shocked the professor.

Jake smirked before crossing his arms. "Hello Professor." Elm shook his head and smiled.

"Jake! You're up! Come in!" Elm opened the door wider to let Jake in before following him. Jake took a seat in the same seat he sat in before he left for CherryGrove. Elm took a seat in his chair behind his desk. "You okay? You were out for 2 days."

Jake raised his eyebrows at that. Two days? It felt like 2 hours. "What happened?" Elm frowned and messed with his hair.

"We were hoping you could tell us that. You had a full recovery from your team rocket incident, and then out of the blue fainted for two days. You had a peaceful sleep, but muttered some weird things." Jake perked up at that.

"What things?"

"You said something about someone named Swift, and the three chosen ones. But you kept mumbling something about, 'The chosen's gift'. Ring a bell?" Jake shook his head, but he it did ring a bell. Hearing about the chosen three brought back his memory. He remembered what happened. But one thing he was sure about. If he wanted to know what was happening he had to do something.

"Professor?" The said man nodded at Jake, "I want to go on a journey." Elm's eyes rose in surprise.

"What? But you just got back and I don't have anything else that needs to be done outside of NewBark-"

"No. I mean a pokemon journey."

Elm was quite for a moment before nodding. "I understand. You do remember something." It wasn't a question, but he didn't push. 'By the way," Elm stood up and motioned for Jake to follow him out the door. "Eevee is with your mother, you may want to visit them."

Jake nodded at that. "I'm leaving Eevee behind this time." Elm smiled and nodded.

"So you will need a pokemon for your starter, I'll help out with that." Jake nodded his thanks as he turned to walk out the lab. "By the way, nice gloves. Where did you get them?"

Jake's mother was not much for being sad, she was a positive woman. It only took a few minutes to calm her down. Eevee seemed awful calm though. He probably knew he was fine all along. He told here the same thing he told the professor, that he didn't remember anything. She was even supportive of his journey. Eevee was sad about being left behind, but understood. So within three hours he had his mother's permission to leave. He went up to his room to pack, not packing much, he was planning on picking up food at CherryGrove. He packed a sleeping bag and pillow however. Never knew when he would have to camp out. He put a few granola bars in the bags side pocket however, he loved those. He shouldered his pack and went downstairs. He hugged his mother and smiled at her.

"Bye mom."

"Bye Jake."

Jake smiled before stepping out. He walked the way to the professor's, following the same route he took the last time he went to the lab. On the way he picked up on what he thought of earlier. He found a clothing store and walkd out twenty minutes later with a new attire. He hada silver jacket, but his undershirt was gold. He had found some hair dye inside and had died a strip of gold from the center of his for head to the back of his head. His hair now bought a lot more attention, a gold line surrounded by silver. He had silver He walked into the lab to see Elm with two other kids. He recognized the two and smirked as he walked up to the three.

"Long time no see Josh. Elizabeth."


	7. Chapter 6, Jake's Journey Begins!

A Hero's Prodigy

Chapter 6

Jake's Journey Begins!

 **So hope you all enjoyed chapter 5! It was fun to write that's for sure. So for all of you that want more pokemon related things, just wait. You'll get that this chapter. And I tried to give a hint of what The Chosen's power is. Anyone have any guesses? And thanks to the people that pointed out some mistakes I made in grammar and punctuation. I won't be fixing those at the moment, later on I will when I edit the whole series. So I added in a song suggestion at one point,. I might do that more often depending on the scene. When you see bold parenthesis, the first set of words will be the song, the second is the Band/owner of the song. So here's chapter 6!**

 **I do** **NOT** **pokemon. I do however; own Jake, Josh, and Elizabeth. As well as any future OC's.**

"Long time no see Josh. Elizabeth." Josh turned blinking. Elizabeth didn't move however.

"Jake! Glad to see-"Josh stopped when he saw Jake's new attire and bag. "Nice clothes. Where you going?" Jake was about to answer when a fist connected with his cheek sending him to the ground.

"Ow! What the..." He rubbed his check cursing before he looked up to see who hit him. Elizabeth was standing above him a clenched fist in front of her. She shook her head before taking a step back.

"That's for scaring us dweeb." Jake nodded and stood up.

"Yeah I guess I deserved that." He turned back to Josh. "And I'm leaving town."

Elm walked over to Jake and patted his shoulder. "Jake here is going on a pokemon journey." Jake nodded at that and looked at the other two teens. He noticed that with his new height, he was the same height as Josh and a bit taller than Elizabeth. Guess he never noticed having to look up at them.

Elizabeth was silent for a moment. "You really want to go out there again? After what happened last time?" Josh piped in using his hands as he talked.

"Yeah come on Jake. That rocket guy said he wanted to recruit you, and you took his offer and spat it back at them. They defiantly know your name know, maybe not you're last but they heard me and Elizabeth say your name at least. You also managed to take out a number of their guys; they'll be on the lookout for you." Jake answered quickly, his voice surprising him. It was fearless. He knew the odds, but he had to do this.

"I don't care. There is something I have to do, something none of you could understand. I don't even understand most of it." He clenched his fists by his sides. "I have to do this."

Elizabeth and Josh stayed silent, trying to figure out how to talk him out of it. Before they could, Jake turned to professor Elm. "I'm ready professor." Elm nodded and walked into his office. He came back out a few minutes later with a capsule. He pressed a button on the capsule and it let out steam as it opened. Inside, rested three little red and white spheres.

Jake already knew who they were. He had met all of them when he was helping Elm out once. Chikorita, the grass type. She was calm and collective, but very timid. Cyndaquil the fire type. He was the bully of the three, always violent and always attacking.. Then Totodile, the water type. Totodile was hostile to any human. He had been cut by a human across his stomach. He was the outsider, the loose cannon.

Jake nodded and looked at the three. He knew which one he was going to pick. "I choose this one." He reached over and picked up a pokeball. Elm frowned at his choice but nodded. "You and I buddy. I'll get through to you sooner or later Totodile."

Jake said his good byes quickly, wanting to get a move on. Professor Elm tried to give him a hotel pass, a card that would get him a room in any hotel in any city, but Jake declined. He had to do this himself. Besides, he planned on camping out tonight. He had his wallet in his pocket though, just in case. Elizabeth and Josh were quite mostly, shocked. Heck he was too. He almost died last time and here he was, already going out again. But this time on his own... No, he had Totodile.

Speaking of the little croc, Jake took the red and white pokeball off of his belt. He sighed before letting the Totodile out. He crouched down as the white light faded; showing a short blue pokemon with red spikes on it's back. Totodile's claws were sharp and his teeth looked sharp and painful. The little pokemon stood on two legs and had a yellow stripe across it's chest it's eye's were green however, setting him apart from other Totodiles, who's eye's were normally red. The blue croc shook his head before glaring at Jake.

"Hey they little guy." The Totodile crossed his arms and kept up his glare. Jake gulped before slowly moving his arm closer to the Totodile. A simple twitch in the croc's arm was all the warning he got as a pair a jaws snapped at his hand. Jake yanked his hand back before he got bit, checking his hand before glancing back up at the Totodile. "Hey might as well get used to me. We're together in this." Totodile growled before his stomach growled.

Totodile froze and frowned. Jake chuckled a bit and sat down on a bench, patting the spot next to him. Totodile narrowed his eyes before pulling himself onto the bench, sitting as far away as he could from Jake. Jake took his bag off and started rummaging around in it until he found his granola bars. Jake pulled two out, the silver wrapping caught the sunlight as the little croc jumped up, baring his teeth at Jake. Jake ignored him and unwrapped the snack and looked over at Totodile. "Look. It's just food." Jake took a bite out of it before holding the rest in between his teeth. He unwrapped the second one and held it out to Totodile. The croc jumped up and growled at Jake again. Jake just raised his eyebrow, taking his out of his mouth after taking another bite. "Oh just eat it. It may not be as good as what you like, but its food."

Totodile frowned before slowly moving closer to Jake and snatching the granola bar out of his hands. He sat where he was, sniffed the bar, and then nibbled at it slightly. Totodile's eyes widened its eyes as he shoved the whole thing into his mouth. Jake smiled slightly as he popped the last bite of his into his mouth. "See. It doesn't hurt to trust me every now and then." Jake stood up, causing Totodile to jump up and dive into some bushes.

Jake sighed as he walked over to the bush. He kneeled down next to the bush. "C'mon you crazy croc, we don't have time for this if we want to get to CherryGrove." A growl came out of the bush as his answer. Jake took his backpack off before tossing it aside. He also took his jacket off and draped it over his bag. Jake sat next to the bush, leaning against his backpack. "Fine then I'll wait. I have nothing on me; everything I have is in my bag. I won't hurt you."

Jake sighed, bored. He had been sitting in the spot for half an hour now, and no sign from Totodile of moving. Jake pulled out another granola bar, unwrapping it before taking a small bite out of it. He heard a rustle and looked over at the bush. A moment later the bush rustled again and Totodile's head popped out. Jake looked down at the granola bar in his hand before sighing. "You want it?" A slight nod was his only response. "Then get out of there and come eat." Jake gestured to a spot next to him. Totodile took a small step out of the bush before glaring up at Jake. He pointed at the backpack behind Jake and thrust his chin to the side.

Jake frowned. "Man you have trust issues." He picked up his bag; his Jacket still draped on it, and tossed it few feet away. Satisfied, the Totodile slowly walked out of the bush and grabbed the granola bar. He plunked down next to Jake, picking at the granola bar.

"You need a name... How about Ray?" Totodile looked up at him in disgust, shaking his head. "Fine then, how about Port?" Totodile's face turned to a one of horror and quickly shook his head. "Alright then Mr. Negative. How about... Atlas?" Totodile was about to shake his head but stopped. He cocked his head in thought, taking another bite out of his granola bar. It was quite for a minute before Totodile, no, Atlas, finally nodded. Relief showed on Jake's face. "Okay then, Atlas it is."

"Impressive. Even I was never able to get that close to that Totodile." Atlas jumped behind Jake, hiding from the new voice. Jake looked up to see professor Elm. Atlas stuck his head out from behind Jake, seeing it was only the man that used to take care of him; he sat back down, but kept an eye on Elm.

"Oh hi professor. What are you doing here?" Jake smiled up at Elm. Elm took a seat on the bench next to them, causing Atlas to glare at Elm.

"Thought I'd come and see if you wanted to switch pokemon yet. Totodile can be a handful." Jake shook his head, raising a hand before placing it on Atlas' head. Atlas turned his glare on Jake before chomping down on his hand. Jake flinched and his smile faltered.

"Nope. We're all good here. And his name is Atlas." Atlas raised his eyes and let go of Jake's hand, surprised that he didn't pull away, or return him. Atlas sat back next to Jake, smirking slightly as Jake shook his head, mumbling about Atlas' bad habit of biting. Elm rose an eyebrow and laughed.

"Okay I'll bite, no pun intended. How did you get him to trust you?" Jake looked back at his pile of stuff behind him and at the granola bar wrapping.

"Just had to show I meant no harm. Also granola bars." Jake chuckled at that, reaching for his jacket. Atlas growled at him and Jake shook his head. "Sorry buddy, we got to get going. I'm just going to pick my stuff up. No biting, deal?" Jake slowly grabbed his jacket and put it on, then stood up. He picked up his travel bag and slipped his arms through the straps.

'Well nice to see you again professor, but we had better be on our way. If we want to reach route 30 by tonight." Elm nodded.

"Okay then, good luck Jake. You two Atlas." Atlas in return, growled and followed Jake as he walked away. Jake stopped at the exit of NewBark town. He turned and looked back at the quite little town. Last time he knew he wouldn't be gone for long. This time, he wouldn't be back for a long time. Jake sighed and turned back to the road. He shook his head and started walking again.

"C'mon Atlas, let's go."

Jake looked down at his feet, seeing the little croc still going strong. He was stronger than he looked. Jake looked forward again just in time to see a flash of brown fur before something heavy slammed into him. He fell to the ground, kicking up dust. He shook his head and frowned before looking up. Atlas stood next to him, glaring at the pokemon in front of them. A Sentret stood in front of them, standing on its tail, giving Jake the evil eye. Jake blinked in surprise; it was the same Sentret from before. Jake jumped back to his feet, smirking. "Ready for round two I take it?"

"Sen!" Jake looked down at Atlas.

"You ready?" Atlas cracked his knuckles in reply and stepped in front of Jake, his fists raised like a boxer's. Jake dug his feet into the ground. Before he had left the lab, the professor had told him Atlas' moves. He knew tackle, growl, and bite. Not bad.

The Sentret dove at Totodile, swinging it's tail. "Atlas use-"Atlas used tackle before Jake could command him, smacking right into the tail and being sent flying into a tree. Atlas slid down it and glared at the Sentret, fire in his eyes. "Atlas wait!" Atlas dove at the Sentret, widening his jaw to use bite, but received a tail to the jaw as Sentret swung it's tail up. Atlas was sent up into the air. Jake looked at the sentret to see it spin on it's feet as Atlas came crashing down. It smacked Atlas with it's tail, sending him at Jake. Jake caught Atlas and was knocked off his feet. Jake grunted as his back hit the hard ground.

"Atlas listen! You have to listen to me! We got to do this together!" Atlas jumped out of Jake's arms and was about to run at the Sentret again before he stopped. Atlas nodded slightly and raised his fists again. Jake smiled and jumped to his feet. "Atlas run at Sentret!" Atlas glanced back at him with a ridiculous look before complying and sprinting at the Sentret. The Sentret hopped up and swung it's tail at Atlas. "Slide!" Atlas slide feet first like a batter sliding into home base.

 **((You're Gonna Go far Kid-The Offspring))**

Atlas turned once it was behind the Sentret and jumped up, using his tail to stop his slide. Atlas, catching on, put his hands together and slammed his fists onto the top of the Sentret's head, slamming it to the ground. Atlas landed behind the Sentret as it jumped up to face him. Atlas swung his tail into the Sentret's legs, knocking it over before jumping backwards. The Sentret jumped up again before sprinting at Atlas and jumping into the air. IT swung it's tail down towards Atlas' head.

Before Jake could say anything Atlas moved. Atlas had shifted slightly to the side and the tail slammed into the ground. Atlas then bit down on the tail, causing the Sentret to shake it's tail around, shouting while trying to unlatch the crazed croc.

"Sen!" Sen Sentret!" Atlas planted his feet on the ground and whipped his jaw, swinging the Sentret over his head, and slamming it into the ground. A cloud of dust was kicked up, blocking Jake's view of the Sentret. Once the dust cleared, the two could see the Sentret. It was laying on the ground, knocked out. Jake ran his right hair through the gold strip of his hair and smiled.

 **((End song if you want))**

"Good job Atlas. And good idea, biting the tail." Atlas crossed his arms and puffed his chest out in an attempt to look stronger, but fell over. Jake chuckled as Atlas sat up, frowning. Jake walked over to the Sentret and looked down at it. "Sorry about that little guy, but you attacked us." Jake looked around spotting an Oran berry bush. He picked one and placed it next to the Sentret. Jake straightened out and picked another Oran berry. "Atlas, catch." HE tossed it to the little croc. Atlas caught the berry in his paw and gave it a quick look over before popping it into his mouth. Jake shook his head and started walking again. "Come on, we have a long walk ahead of us." Jake heard Atlas groan behind him and kept on walking.

He watched the boy walk away, his Totodile following. He scoffed as the two walked away, pathetic. Well, there goes his first choice of pokemon. Guess He would have to move on to choice number two. As if it was any better. The boy turned and started skulking towards NewBark town. That boy had it all wrong, they all did. Pokemon weren't friends or partners. They were tools to get whatever their master desired. Speaking of pokemon, there is was. The town's lab. Two kids walked out of the lab as he neared it. A girl and a boy. He ignored the two and walked around the back, where the old man's office was. He walked over to the window, pushing against it to find it was unlocked. He smirked as he opened the window Sliding in to the room. Time to get rich.

 **Dun Dun DUUN. So that was a fun chapter to write. Totodile was always my favorite Johto starter, and one of my top 10 pokemon. I added in a spot where I thought music would be nice. Should I do more of that? So I'm going to try to start another story next week. I'll try to post one chapter of both each week, whenever I can so for now there won't be a set schedule, just one chapter per story a week. I have two story ideas. One is in my bio, a pokemon mystery dungeon based off of Explorers of darkness. I have a few friends helping me write it, and I will put their instagram in each chapter.**


	8. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

So I've been on another vacation the past week and during that time I learned that I'm not really feeling "A Hero's Prodigy" and "A Rip in Time". So I'm going to discontinue these two stories, and do one that I actually feel happy about writing. I have two that I want; I'll do one soon and the other later. Expect a new story to come out soon!

-DatEevee1178


End file.
